warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch in the System/Allegiances
Note that all Clans' (except ShadowClan) allegiances will just be leader, deputy and medicine cat unless you yeet your sonas/altsonas in then I'll expand the allegiances to fit your sonas lol Glitchfang x Felixheart new OTP ;) I should create a badge hohoho ThunderClan Leader - Maplestar - Pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes Deputy - Dewleaf - Sleek solid grey she-cat with clear blue eyes Medicine Cat - Morningfern - Black she-cat with bright, leaf green eyes Warriors Duskclouds (AppleTheRainWing543) - Slick black she-cat with one purple eye, and one blue eye Hazelnight - Pale creamy brown she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes ShadowClan Leader - Songstar - Fluffy gray tom with clear blue eyes, pelt is tipped with white Deputy - Glitchfang - Fluffy white she-cat with one blue eye and one red eye, two feathers tucked behind her ear, and several scars on her pelt Medicine Cats Cedarcloud (Qibli77) - Pretty white she-cat with light tan-orange lynx points and bright orange-yellow eyes Rainfur - Gray flecked tom with a lighter underbelly and dark sapphire blue eyes Warriors Lightstep- Orange tabby tom with yellow eyes Aspenfall- Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes and a long tail Emberfall - Ash gray tom with burning orange eyes Fernfrost- Gray mackerel tabby she-cat with glittering green eyes Spiderglare - Black tom with pale gray underbelly and a gray flecked muzzle; glaring amber eyes Sunheart - Bright, cheery pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Jaypaw Lionfang - Long furred tawny tom with thick fur around his neck and blue eyes Apprentice, Mintpaw Deerleap - Speckled brown she-cat with cream underbelly and muzzle, green eyes Buzzardwing - Black and white tom with yellow eyes and a long tail Furzetuft - Purplish-gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes and very tufted fur (her fur sticks up in tufts) Patchpelt - Handsome brown, black and white tom with patchy fur and pale blue eyes Cherrycloud - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Foxwhisker - Orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentices Jaypaw - Gray tabby tom with spiky fur and blue eyes Mintpaw - Pale creamy colored she-cat with mint green eyes, her fur smells like catmint (hence her name) Elders Blazepelt - Very fluffy flame orange tabby she-cat with a white flash on her chest and muzzle, haughty yellow eyes. Glitchfang's sister, had to retire early to the elders' den because she was de-clawed by Twolegs, making her unable to hunt and fight, rendering her useless WindClan Leader - Featherstar - Fluffy light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; pelt is tipped with white to give a cloudy apperance Deputy - Tigerfang - Dark brown tabby tom with large fangs and gleaming yellow eyes Medicine Cat - Heatherfrost- Lithe, sleek light brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes Warriors Skysong (Starflight897) - Wiry, light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes Redtuft (Timberdash) - Red and white spotted tom with amber eyes and a large scar accross his face Foxtail - Insanely handsome yet precious dark ginger (red) tom with a tan underbelly and bright green eyes RiverClan Leader - Willowstar - Sleek, long furred silver gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy - Nightlight - Glossy furred, fluffy black she-cat with gleaming amber eyes Medicine Cats Daydream - Blueish-gray tabby she-cat with darker tabby stripes, a strikingly red nose and wide purple eyes Mallowflower - Silvery-gray tabby tom with leaf-green eyes and a sweeping plume of a tail Warriors Ryefrosting (SkyFireStone) - Dusty white she-cat with brown and light gray stripes and two different colored eyes Glimmershine - Silver she-cat with long, glossy fur and amber eyes Pikefang - Very dark gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes Verdantmeadow - Long furred blueish-gray tabby she-cat with cold yellow eyes and a sweeping plume of a tail Sparrowflight - Short furred brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, a white muzzle and underbelly, and waterproof fur Bushfur - Long furred light brown, almost ginger tom with very bushy fur, leaf green eyes and a sweeping plume of a tail Minnowtail - Brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes and a long tail SkyClan (the Clan full of Kpop references) Leader- Noblestar - Regal, long furred solid black tom with cold orange eyes Deputy - Baconwing - Extremely handsome dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and warm Medicine Cat - Exoticflower - Pretty tawny she-cat with bright emerald green eyes Warriors Lakecloud (Timberdash) - White tom with a mottled gray stripe down his back and blue eyes Felixheart - Ethereally handsome dark ginger tom with darker spots around his eyes, a perfect frame and perfect blue eyes Levanterwind - Beautiful pinkish gray she-cat with bright purple eyes Timberdash - Brown tabby she-cat with intense yellow eyes Moonwish - Pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Queens Eternalblessing - Insanely beautiful silver she-cat with pretty blue eyes, Felixheart's mate. Mother of Straykit Kits Straykit - Incredibly handsome black tom with pretty blue eyes Cats Outside the Clans Orange (AlexTheSnivy) - Fluffy red she-cat with brown eyes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Mooneffects)